Animalistic Desires
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Oneshots centering Bella and one of the boys from La Push. First up is Mirror For The Sun, JakeBells. Disclaimer: Twilight is Steph Meyers. T for now


**So, I've decided to start a series of one shots **

**Because I adore the wolf pack so much, this will be a Bella x Pack series. All will be one shots some will be a little AU, some AH; but ALL will involve romance and one of the boys (yes including the adorable Seth Clearwater) Because I love Jake so much though he's first; with accompanying lyrics for Roadtrippin' by Red Hot Chili Peppers up in a sweet little AH tale I like to call...**

_Mirror for the Sun_

Jaob Black's hands fell on the steering wheel with the rythym of the beat playing on whatever rock station dominated the area of Roseberg, Oregon. The destination was L.A and the reasoning was simple;

Jacob Black, Embry Call and Bella Swan were on a road trip.

High school was over for the two Quiluete boys and Bella had finished up her second year at the University of Washington.

_Road trippin' with my two favourite allies.  
>Fully loaded we've got snacks and supplies.<br>It's time to leave this town it's time to steal away.  
>Let's go get lost anywhere in the USA.<em>

He smiled over at Bella; his best friend and grinned at her. This had been her idea after all. She had thought that with everything that had happened lately that they had deserved a break. Quil would have joined them but unfortunately he had promised his girlfriend Claire a vacation to celebrate grad. They had used her Chevy, each taking turns driving from town to town; occasionally stopping to take in sights. Jacob laughed quietly as the sound of Embry snoring in the back seat reverberated through the cab of the truck, causing Bella to look up from her copy of _Alice in Zombieland_ ("I swear Jake it's cheap, _please_?") and cast a grin his way. Her hand reached across the bench seat and touched his arm, making him shudder involuntarily. He had harboured his love for her secretly since the third grade. More than anything, he wanted to show her the kind of love that she'd always deemed impossible.

"Wanna switch it up Jake?" Bella asked putting a marker in her book and stretching her arms above her head; the hem of Jake's favourite _Star Wars_ t-shirt rising up and exposing her creamy midriff. Having shared a bed with her before (platonic though he _knows_ she felt his erection in the hotel room yesterday morning if her blush was any indication), the sight of her skin had little effect on him anymore.

"Nah, I'm alright but you can scoot closer if you want." He said flashing her his trademark 'cheeky boy' grin beofre turning his eyes back to the road.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she scooted to the middle seat and buckled up. Pulling her legs up, she rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as his arm came to rest around it.

_Let's go get lost, let's go get lost._

Their relationship had been so very, very comfortable ever since the day they met.

Bella's dad Charlie Swan was born and raised in Forks Washington and lived there until the day Bella's mum Renee had decided that it was time for a change. Charlie had happily packed his life up to follow his wife to Pheonix, Arizona with their one year old daughter, Isabella. The Swan family were happy until Bella was eight when her parent's relationship became rocky, ending in a divorce a year later. Bella had decided to give her mother the opportunity that she had lost due to her hasty arrival to the world.

Freedom.

She had looked at her parent's in all her nine going on thirty year old wisdom and told her mother that she wanted to move to Forks with her father and that she didn't want Renee to feel any kind of guit. She was nine now, and it was her desision to make. Bella could see the appreciation in her mothers eyes as she kissed her daughter goodbye, crying and watched the U-Haul drive away.

The night they arrived in town, Charlie told her that they were going to have dinner with some very good friends; the Black's and that they had a son about her age. After they had dropped off the U-Haul off at their new house and had the rental car delivered; they drove to La Push where they lived. Bella nervously played with the hem of her shirt as the door opened and a copper skinned boy grinned at her, his sholder length black hair playing in the evening breeze. "Bella Swan right?"

She nodded slowly and silently.

He reahed forward and hugged her, startling the poor little girl and he began to talk animatedly. "I'm Jake, Jacob Ephraim Black is my whole name but everyone calls me Jake unless I'm in trouble. I'm seven! How old are you?"

Bella found his grin infectious and allowed his sunny disposition to erase her fears. "I'm nine, gonna be ten in September. I only get my full name when I'm in trouble too. When daddy yells 'Isabella Marie Swan!' I _know_ I gotta hide."

_Blue you sit so pretty west of the one.  
>Sparkles light with yellow icing.<br>Just a mirror for the sun._

Bella had been enamoured with Jake since she had began to realize the rougher sex. She was twelve when she began to notice boys; more especially Jacob. How cute he looked when he smiled at her; how excited her got when he caught a fish down of First Beach for the first time. Her best friend Rosalie had sadly informed Bella that she was in Jake's 'friend zone' and it was unlikely that he'd kiss her like they'd seen in the movies.

Sighing and feeling Jacob's arm tighten around her as Embry bolted awake, Bella had never really felt she could confess to him her feelings. They'd been friends for eleven years.

"Mornin' all." Embry said with a monsterous yawn. "Do you wanna switch up Jake? You've been driving now for four hours."

"I already asked Em, but we should stop for food and a place to sleep soon it's twilight now." Bella replied, picking up Jacob's hand from the top of her arm and kissing it; just missing the fact that his breath caught for a second. 'Someday I'll tell you Jake.' She though looking at the side of his head, a slight blush on her cheeks as his head turned for the slightest of seconds catching her staring. 'Someday I'll tell you how much I love you.'

_Just a mirror for the sun.  
>Just a mirror for the sun.<em>

They pulled off into a small roadside motel; The Fountain for the night, getting two rooms because no one could handle Embry's snoring before heading the the adjoining Denny's.

Bella found her mood turn sour when the waitress was showing a blatant display of desire for both of her best friends; Jake especially. She ate her sandwich and fries in silence, stabbing them with her fork as though it would somehow harm the waitress that had not-so-subtly slipped Jake her phone number with their bill. He had paid it no notice unknown to Bella herself.

As soon as she had thrown some money on the table for her meal; she exited the restaurant and marched to the room that she and Jacob were to share that evening. Jamming her key into the lock, she scowled viciously as a hand enclosed over her arm. Spinning, she opened her mouth to spit fire...

"What's up Bells honey?" Jake asked, his concerned face effectively extinguishing the fire within her. she could never be mad at Jacob Black. "It was the waitress wasn't it?"

Bella nodded silently and fell into his open arms. She sighed and knew that he was going to ask her questions. Ones she wasn't ready to answer yet. "Please just give me cuddles and don't ask?" She peeked up at him.

_These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for..._

He smiled down at her, his six foot five frame enclosing her in a way only he could; securing her and making her feel the love he was too scared to tell. "Always Bells, you wanna go for a nighttime walk?" He held out a hand to her.

Bella nodded, taking the offered hand and feeling him pull her close, like she imagined a lover would. Like how she wanted him to embrace her as she stood barefoot in their kitchen, a black haired brown eyed child on her hip, stirring up his supper.

The air was crisp and warm, surprising for a late August night in their opinion. They meandered down the closed strip mall that edged the small village the truck stop was located in; talking about aboslutely nothing at all. They had always shared a comforable silence whenever it occured, finding that the presence of the other was enough sometimes.

_So much as come before those battles lost and won.  
>This life is shining more forever in the sun.<br>Now let us check our heads,  
>And let us check the surf.<br>Staying high and dry's  
>More trouble than it's worth<br>In the sun._

The dirt road beneath their feet, the feeling of each others hand and the crickets had set the mood enough for Jacob to finally get something off of his chest. Stopping, he tugged her hand so that she may do the same and stared at the road gathering courage. "Bella?"

Bella turned, a radiant smile of her face as fireflies danced in the fall moonlight taking Jacobs breath away and effectively making his brain start to function. "Yeah, Jake?"

_Just a mirror for the sun  
>Just a mirror for the sun<br>_"I've...um..." 'Now or never Jake just do it!' "We've been friends for like eleven years or something right?" He started slowly, pulling her to face him so he could look at her, show her his soul through his deep brown orbs.

"About that, why?" Her head cocked to the side, chestnut hair spilling across her neck from her shoulder. "Are you still upset that Quil didn't come?"

"No, nothing like that." He shook his head and collected his thoughts. "Bella there's something that's been on my chest since the first time we argued about who shot first."

"Han _still_ shot first Jacob Black." She scowled, amusement and micheif dancing in her chocolate eyes.

His pulse spiked and he smiled softly. "Bella I'm in love with you."

_Just a mirror for the sun_

Bella's eyes widened, her hand going limp against Jacob's and she gasped.

Jacob swallowed hard. Staring into her beautiful eyes, the feeling if her hand in his; the feelings he had kept inside willing him to continue. He felt as though he was speaking purely through the years of love and devotion he felt for her. From his heart, he poured. "I've been in love with you for a long time Bells, since I was nine years old I was smart enough to know that you were it for me. But I also know that you'll only look at me like you look at Quil and Embry; like a brother and a friend."

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for..._

Bella had opened her mouth to respond, but Jacob's hand stopped her. "Please, Bells, I need to finish. This trip for me was about a new beginning; becoming an adult in my own right and kicking it across the country with two of the mos important people in my life. I want to ask you a favour as my friend before you reject me entirely please, _please_ let me kiss you just once. Let me please have one precious moment with you before we go back to just being friends."

The sound of the wilderness seemed quiet to Bellas ears over the beating of her lovestruck heart. "Jake you...you're in love with me?"

A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he whispered his reply, his frame ready to take whatever blow she was about to deal to his fragile heart. "Yes."

"Oh Jacob." She sighed, stepping forward and slipping her hands from his to bring them to his chest. "It would have saved so much pain..." She whispered to herself. "I fell in love with you when I was twelve years old Jake, but Rosalie convinced me that you'd never see me like that."

Jakes grip on her became tighter. "Oh Bells, _my precious Bella._"

Her head tilted up toward him, lashes fluttering closed as she drew closer to his lips, almost begging him to kiss her. Take the last part of her heart for the rest already belonged to him. "Jake, I love you."

Jacobs lips fell against her gently, his hands shakily moving to her cheeks. he felt giddy, as though dreaming. He had never expected Bella to feel the same, he'd never though that he'd get to kiss her lips like this. Feeling her relax under him he felt comfortable deepening the kiss, his tongue caressing hers and revelling in the fact that it was _Bella_ he was kissing. Wanting him to kiss her. Pulling away her could see the love in her eyes, wondering his he'd missed it's presence there before. Bella's eyes always sparkled for him.

Cloud nine, although a nice place to be Bella found; always seened to find a way to drop you back to earth. Jake had just released her face and was holding her in his arms, dropping kisses into her hair, muttering 'I love you' and 'don't want to wake up' when Embry made his presence known.

"Well it's about fucking time!" He yelled, swinging a six pack of Molson in his hands and a shit eating grin on his face. "I swear I've been putting up with the tension since we first met you Bella and if Jake didn't confess all to you soon I was gonna do it for him!"

_In Big Sur we take some time to linger on.  
>We three hunky dory's got our snakefinger on.<br>Now let us drink the stars  
>It's time to steal away<br>Let's go get lost  
>Right here in the U.S.A<em> _  
><em>  
>Embry tossed Bella and Jake a couple beers and sat down on the side of the road. "So, where to next el Capitan?" He said to Jake, unable to hide the grin on his face as he watched two of his best friends finally see each other for the blessing they each believed the other was.<p>

"Well I figured we'd spend tomorrow night in Klamath Falls before heading to Mount Shasta." Jake said, kidding the side of Bella's head because she was his now. Had been for a lond time but he was too shy to look for it.

The trio finished the beers before wandering back to their hotel, Jake and Bella cuddling in their bed where the love was so thick it could blanked the whole of Oregon. The morning came too quick.

For the first time since they started their trip Jake sat in the back with Bella while Embry drove South, occasionally sipping on his coffee he didn't complain.

_Blue you sit so pretty  
>West of the one<br>Sparkles light with yellow icing  
>Just a mirror for the sun<br>Just a mirror for the sun  
>Just a mirror for the sun <em>

The trip seemed so much better now Bella could kiss Jake freely, something she'd always longed for. She'd sit beside him in the truck and idly run her fingers through his short hair. She had been _pissed_ when he came to visit her in her first semester at college with no hair on his head. Bella had always adored his long silky black locks. She'd found herself countering the glares she received from random women; waitresses, hotel clerks, that one tour guide at the Eureka Museum.

Jacob was loving this as much as she was. He held her close to him everywhere they went; kissing her at every opportunity. The nights he had come to love the most. After finding out that; like himself Bella was a virgin, he was estatic. He got to share something with her that was special. On top od that he was going to fulfill every single fantasy that he had masterbated to during his adolesence. They were taking it very slowly though, not wanting to rush into something whe they wanted it to be special.

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for._

Turning to the sleeping man in the passangers seat as she drove, Bella felt pure love and comfort as she smiled, turning back to the road. "I love you Jake."

"Love you too Bells." He mumbled, clumsily leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss of her cheek.

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for._

Wouldn't you know it that by the time they got back there was a small diamond nestled on Bella's finger...

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for..._

End.


End file.
